Pushing by Like Hearts
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, NaruSasuSaku] Plying wild cells in my keel's shadow, pushing by like hearts. ("Shh, Sakura-chan," he said distractedly. "Your heart just whispered at me.")


How did I manage to write _this_ when I sat down at the computer with a head full of Gai-ness?

**Title:** Pushing by Like Hearts

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairing:** NaruSasuSaku

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **942

**Summary/Description:** Plying wild cells in my keel's shadow, pushing by like hearts. ("Shh, Sakura-chan," he said distractedly. "Your heart just whispered at me.")

**Warning/Spoilers:** Do people still _warn_ for porn? Well, in any case, there isn't any. D: No spoilers.

**A/N:** A little idea that came to me quite unexpectedly. Felt good to write some good old-fashioned Team Seven love. Title comes from Sylvia Plath's awesome poem, _Medusa_, (http://www. americanpoems. com/poets/sylviaplath/1412, copy and paste, remove the spaces) which, I should mention, has a whole lot of NOTHING to do with the fic.

**Dedication: **Noemi-chan! 8D As a belated birthday present. Hope you like T7 OT3.

**Disclaimer:** Woe to the whole Naruto-watching/reading world if I ever got my hands on it. :D

* * *

"Naruto, if this is a thinly veiled attempt to feel me up, it is _very thinly veiled_," Sakura deadpanned, stretching lazily, her fingers brushing the headboard. Her words said that she was a few seconds away from punching him through a wall, but her light demeanour suggested otherwise. 

Naruto's hand remained on her left breast, pushing it to the side. He put his ear to her chest on the spot provided.

"Shh, Sakura-chan," he said distractedly. "I'm trying to listen."

The kunoichi raised a brow as she raked her fingers through Sasuke's hair. The blue-haired avenger was slumbering on her right. Other than a sleepy grumble, he gave no indication that he was aware of the hand in his hair.

"What are you listening out for?" she asked placidly, deciding to humour Naruto.

"Your heart," he answered simply. "It just whispered at me."

Sakura went still, the stunning honesty of his words hitting her hard. Her heart… was speaking to him. She tilted her head, green eyes brightening. She had never heard him say anything so poignant and sweet, and stared at him hard, wondering where the bratty little kid in him had gone.

Naruto, sensing that the time was opportune, took the moment to steal a grope or two. His hand had closed in on her boob and was gone before she could blink.

"Hey!" Sakura started, shocked out of her thoughts. _There he is_, she thought wryly.She reached out a hand to swat him, but he dodged, wearing his trademark shit-eating grin. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't help but smile at him as well. Naruto's moods had always been devastatingly infectious.

When he judged that it was safe again, he put his head back to her flushed breast. Sakura's fond smile didn't dissipate as she continued to caress Sasuke's hair with long, languid strokes.

"What's my heart telling you?" she asked softly.

Naruto waited a couple moments before answering, fingers tracing meaningless patterns on the sweaty skin of her stomach. When he did reply, it was with a sly grin.

"That you love me."

Sakura started slightly, but otherwise, gave no indication that his declaration had affected her. Her effort was wasted though; with his ear to her chest, he had definitely heard how her heart rate had sped up.

"Hey, don't get too full of yourself there," she said lightly, ruffling his hair with the hand that wasn't tangled in Sasuke's. Naruto's only response was to smile again, and make the short trek up her body to lay a sweet, tender kiss upon her lips. Sakura closed her eyes, the sentimental part of her loving the way he touched her so carefully, so tenderly, as if she were the most precious thing in the world. One of his rough hands was cupping her face, and the other sunk into Sasuke's hair to intertwine with hers in the dark blue mass.

They broke away, Naruto clinging to Sakura's bottom lip with his teeth until the last moment. The smouldering look in his eyes had her thinking that they should wake up Sasuke for another go, lest he accuse them of starting without them. As if he were perceptive even in his dreams, the dark-haired denizen of her thoughts shifted slightly next to them.

She glanced at Naruto, sighing pleasantly as his thumb circled her knuckles.

"Aren't you going to listen to Sasuke-kun's heart?" she queried after a bit.

His eyes had drifted close; they remained so.

"Sasuke? Oh, I've been hearing it for a long time now." His slight, lopsided smile bared the tip of an incisor.

Sasuke shifted again, and Sakura smiled. She wondered if he had ever heard _her_ heart speaking to him in earnest.

A moment later, she voiced her thought, sotto voce.

"You think he'll ever listen to _our_ hearts?"

His thumb stroked her fingers harder, the movement aided by smooth strands of Sasuke's hair.

"He'll learn," he assured her confidently.

"Hearts are never silent." One side of her lips twitched.

"Yeah," he agreed. He pinched the soft spot between her thumb and index, and she giggled, and tried to get him back.

"Why was my hair deemed the best place to play thumb war?" a hollow, sleep-thickened voice spoke up. Sakura and Naruto turned just in time to see inky black eyes peel open and slightly chapped lips quirk to the side.

"Hey, bastard." Naruto grinned, grabbed him by the waist and attempted to blow a raspberry on his stomach, but Sasuke twisted away just in time. "Recuperation time over?"

Sasuke scowled darkly, pushing his hair out of eyes that were still clouded with sleep.

"You passed out first."

Naruto chortled, and rearranged himself so that his head was cushioned on Sakura's bare stomach.

"That was weeeeak." Blue eyes cut into cheerful slits.

Sasuke was about to throw back an acid retort when he noticed that both Naruto and Sakura were wearing identical grins, and giving him the same look. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What…?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sakura beckoned to him, quelling her smile. "Over here, Sasuke-kun."

He went after a moment's lapse, allowing her to softly kiss his brow, and then leaning over to reciprocate; on her brow, on her cheeks, on her lips. He seemed quite surprised and a little confused when she drew his head down to the left side of her chest, settling his ear on her breast. His cheeks stained pink.

"No fair; he gets the better spot," Naruto groused good-naturedly.

Sakura threw him a look, and Sasuke fidgeted.

"Sakura, what-?"

"Shh, Sasuke-kun." Sakura quieted him with a finger to his lips. "Listen. Can you hear it?"

* * *

**A/N:** I never get the best results when I write stuff over the span of a few hours, but hey. I sorta like this one. :) Sorry about any mistakes. 

I like comments. I like concrit better. :D


End file.
